One type of electrical connector, which may be referred to as a multi-bay type, includes a frame with two or more cavities that can each hold a replaceable connector module. Each module includes a dielectric insert with passages that each holds a contact, with a metal shell usually surrounding the insert. Such multi-bay connectors enable a single module to be removed and either modified or replaced before reinsertion. Each module is usually held to the frame by screws, whose heads may be at the rear, or outer ends of the modules, from which multiple wires may extend.
It is difficult to replace a single module in the field, because of difficult access to the several screws holding the module to the frame, especially where multiple wires extend outwardly from the frame to a nearby structure. If a single module could be released from the frame without requiring access to an area at the rear, or outer end of the frame, module replacement in the field would be much easier. In fact, rapid release and reinstallation of modules could allow a single module to be pulled out and replaced, while other modules of the connector remained mated to other connectors.